100 Moments of Hogwarts
by Hanajima-san
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge based around Hogwarts and its inhabitants. Variety of characters and genres, T for safety, and possibly later chapters.
1. Introductions

**I've been meaning to try a 100 Themes challenge for some time now, and I found one on DeviantArt that looked interesting. (Link is here, remove spaces: http://forum. deviantart. com/community/ projects/ 913493/) I don't know if I'll actually get through all one hundred, but I'll do my best. These are going to be a hundred moments/drabbles at Hogwarts, mostly, with maybe a few other locations thrown in. They'll take place any time over the plot, with any character I choose.**

**WARNING! Spoilers may occur! I'll stick a warning in the A/N at the beginning if it's a big one, but there'll probably be little ones through most of them. You have been warned!**

**

* * *

Theme 01: Introduction**

"Hello. My name is Luna Lovegood. Did you know you have a Finglekrat sprouting from your head?" She smiled pleasantly and held out her hand, eyes fixed on Neville's hair. He ran a hand through it hesitantly.

"A what?" He said uncomfortably, eyeing her hand.

"A Finglekrat. Plants that can only be seen by someone with purple eyes. There are other ways of finding them, though," Luna replied, adjusting her elaborate head gear. Neville suppressed a nervous chuckle. He decided, weird as she was, Luna probably wouldn't like being told her hat made her head resemble a maroon satellite dish.

"Um, okay, yeah. Well, nice meeting you." Luckily for him, class ended and he could flee the room as fast as wizardly possible. Luna gave a little sigh.

She never was any good at introductions.**

* * *

Hmm... This is my first attempt at Harry Potter, and I'm not sure how well it turned out. I will continue with the series, though. I'll love you forever if you review!**


	2. Complicated

**I'm bored out of my mind today, so I'm updating twice in one day! Wow! Trust me, don't get used to it. **

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. It should be fairly obvious though.**

**Set in book 4, before the Yule Ball.

* * *

Theme 02: Complicated**

"We have to get _what?_" Ron yelped.

"Dates, Mr. Weasley. Unless it is the new custom to attend dances alone?" McGonagall snapped, raising her eyebrows. Ron reddened.

"No, professor," Ron muttered.

"Thank you. And kindly wipe that expression off your face before I turn around."

Ron, who was still mid-horrible face, blanched.

"Yes, professor."

* * *

"How the hell are we supposed to get dates?" Ron whined, adding another two cards to his Exploding Snap card tower. "I can barely talk to girls about the weather, let alone ask them to the Yule Ball."

"Dunno, mate." Harry shrugged, snickering as the cards began to smoke profusely before blowing Ron's eyebrows clean off. "Maybe you oughta ask Hermione."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, that's a great idea! Oi, Hermione!"

She glanced up from her knitting across the room. "Yes?" she asked, looking expectant. Harry guessed she'd been able to hear their conversation.

"How do you ask a girl out?"

Hermione's expression froze in place, then slowly disappeared. "I don't know," she said icily. "I've never tried it." She slammed down her knitting needles and stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Harry tactfully decided not to point out that what Ron had done was not quite what he meant by "ask Hermione."

"Sheesh," Ron muttered, sinking down in his chair. "Why do girls have to be so complicated?"**

* * *

I didn't really like this one until the end… I've always enjoyed the idea that Harry had them figured out before Ron or Hermione did. That idea might pop up again. Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Making History

**Oliver always cracked me up. I think he should grow up to be a motivational speaker.

* * *

Theme 03: Making History**

Oliver paced back and forth in front of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He appeared to be at a loss for words, but Harry figured that wouldn't last too long. He was right.

"Okay, you guys. We've been training for weeks for this. We've spent hours running drills, perfecting our every. Single. Move." He jabbed his finger towards the team with his last three words.

"We've gotten up at the crack of dawn, and gone to bed exhausted after every single practice." Angelina stared at Oliver's left eye, trying to decide if the twitch she kept seeing was just a trick of the light. She didn't think so.

"We've flown in every kind of weather from blazing sunlight to sheeting rain."

Fred snorted loudly. "You got that right," he muttered to George.

"But it's been worth it. Tonight, we make history!" Laughing triumphantly, Oliver thrust his fist into the air. Alicia waited for his cackles to die down before speaking.

"Oliver, it's just a scrimmage. It's not that big a deal." Oliver shook his head.

"But it'll be a _historical_ scrimmage," he insisted.**

* * *

I wish I could draw so I could illustrate Oliver cackling madly with his fist in the air. And the expressions of the team. It'd be priceless. Tell me what you think, s'il vous plaît! (Means please... :3)  
**


	4. Rivalry

**I'm afraid I've been neglecting you, my lovely readers. I wish I could say I've been busy, followed by a list of things I've been doing, but mostly I'm just lazy. So here's a new one. See that little green button at the bottom that says "review"? You know you want to press it. You could even do it more than once. My other chapters are awfully lonely without reviews to keep them company. Just sayin'.

* * *

Theme 04: Rivalry**

"Delores."

"Minerva."

The two women swept past each other, McGonagall with considerably more dignity than the squat Defense teacher. A passing first year shivered at the sudden, inexplicable icy wind that blew through the Great Hall. Ron and Harry stared from their seat at the Gryffindor table. Even Hermione, her nose in an Arithmancy book, raised her eyebrows.

"Ouch," Ron whispered, watching McGonagall's ramrod straight back. "Is it just me or was that even colder than yesterday? It's like they're trying to outdo each other." Harry nodded.

Fred and George leaned across the table. "Who d'you think will crack first?" Fred whispered. George grinned. "5 Sickles on Umbridge by the end of the month."

"You're on," Ron hissed back. "End of the week."

Hermione shook her head. "Idiots."**

* * *

Hmm… I'm not entirely sure this fits the theme, but I like the way it turned out, so I'm sticking with it. Remember the green button? It's still there.**


	5. Unbreakable

**The theme just asked for this. And Lockhart deserved a chapter at some point in time.

* * *

Theme 05: Unbreakable**

"And that's all there is to it!" Lockhart said, beaming at his class. His sentiments were not returned. The grin faded a little.

"Oh come on, you lot. It's not that complicated! And besides, you never know when you're going to need such a useful charm for, erm… shields, or something! Look, I'll demonstrate again."

He drew his wand with a flourish and performed a rapid series of movements that ended with a vicious jab at the ink bottle he was trying to enchant. The bottle remained wholly unremarkable. Lockhart coughed slightly.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't be able to tell if it's breakable or not… Mr. Finnegan! Step up here and do your best to shatter that bottle! I assure you it is entirely unbreakable."

Seamus stepped around his desk and raised his wand nervously. This sort of things usually ended in his eyebrows being blown off, but he gave it a shot.

"Reducto!" The bottle disintegrated and dumped ink all over the copies of _Magical Me!_ it was sitting on. Lockhart shifted slightly.

"That's quite the curse there, Mr. Finnegan," he said, forcing a cheery smile onto his face. "Must've jabbed a little too vigorously. Right! So. Open your copies of _Gadding with the Ghouls _to page 47 and we'll pick up where we left off." The class groaned and there was a great rustling of paper as they flicked through the book to the required page.

Lockhart returned to his desk, shaking his head. "Must've done something wrong… Severus swore it would work," he muttered.**

* * *

A) I'm not entirely sure that's how you spell Seamus's last name and I'm too lazy to look it up.**

**B) I know Harry didn't learn Reducto until 4****th**** year, but it worked for the purposes of this story. Besides, maybe Seamus knew it already. Yeah.**

**C) Look at that sad, lonely little green button, just crying out to be clicked. Please?**


End file.
